


Masquerade

by Habren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habren/pseuds/Habren
Summary: This takes place after Cat has returned to National City and CatCo after her "diving" trip. Kara is still a reporter, and that's about all this story retains from the canon timeline. Cat knows Kara is Supergirl and she employs a few tricks to reveal this to Kara by propositioning to Supergirl.





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samsaragreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsaragreen/gifts).



“Wait, you want me to do what?” Kara asked, her hands formed fists at her side to keep from fidgeting.

“I need you to tell Supergirl to come to the penthouse tonight. I have a proposition for her.”

“A proposition?”

“Don’t look so scandalized, Kierra. The piece you did on human trafficking, albeit well done, seems to have given even fancier flight to your imagination. My plan for your…friend isn’t outrageous. Much.” Cat put her glasses back on and turned to her laptop. “Chop, chop. I’m sure the Girl of Steel has a busy calendar.”

“Ms. Grant, I can’t…what if she’s busy tonight and what about Carter?”

“What about him?” Cat’s eyes narrowed.

“I just meant, he likes Supergirl and isn’t—”

“Carter is with his father this weekend, and I don’t understand why you are still here talking about this instead of beeping or calling Supergirl.”

“You do know I’m no longer your assistant.”

“But you are still an employee of CatCo.”

“Yes, it’s just…nothing.” Kara touched the frame of her glasses and her gaze dropped to the floor at Cat’s glare. “I’ll get right on it.”

***

“What preposition? That sounds ominous, given who said it,” Alex said.

“Right? You know I’m happy to have Cat back…at CatCo, obviously, and she was talking about how home is where the people you love are and all that but she’s been weird, or weirder than usual, and she’s been giving me these looks,” Kara rambled.

“What looks?”

“Like she’s trying to figure something out.”

“Oh no. Not that again. Cat cannot know you’re Supergirl!”

“I know you keep saying that, but Ithinkshealwayshasknown.”

“Wait, repeat that, but slower.”

Kara sighed and pressed the phone closer to her ear. “I said that Cat has always known that I’m Supergirl. I doubt we ever fooled her.”

“I’m not sure, but let’s say that’s the case, so what?”

“I don’t know. I’m going to show up at the penthouse tonight and see what she wants.”

“Kara, this isn’t about your—”

“What? No, gotta go. Bye.” Kara hung up and groaned. She never should have told Alex.

***

“You wanted to see me.” Kara landed on Cat’s penthouse balcony, hands on her hips, while Cat leaned back in her lounging chair, a tumbler of whiskey in her hand.

“Supergirl. I’m glad Kierra’s signal reached you in time.”

“What’s this about?”

“Direct and to the point. Would you care for a drink? Alcohol doesn’t affect you, does it?”

“Cat!”

“This is somewhat delicate. I need your help in… I’ve been invited to a masquerade ball, and I cannot decline.”

“Why?”

“Because someone called in a debt, and as much as it pains me, I need to go.”

“So you don’t like masquerades? How can I help here?”

“I don’t care for them, but that’s not the issue. In order to fully pay this…debt, I can’t go there by myself.”

“OK. I’m still not following. I’m sure you are not lacking in suitors willing to accompany you.” Kara crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“You sound bitter, Supergirl.” Cat tilted her head.

“I’m not bitter!”

“Now, as I said, I cannot go there alone, and I was hoping that you—”

“You cannot be serious! You want me to go with you to a masquerade ball?”

Cat frowned.

“OK, OK, go on.”

“I was hoping you could convince your reporter friend to, well, to join me.”

“My reporter friend?” Kara’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh, you mean K…Kara? You want to go to a masquerade ball with…Kara?”

“Yes.”

“But why? And why don’t you ask her yourself?”

“I am.”

“What?” Kara spluttered. “Ms. Grant, we had this discussion. I am not Kara.”

“Mmhmm.”

“I’m serious! What makes you think, I mean, you saw us, together, at the same time. In the same room! What else is there that could convince you that I’m not her?” Kara paced.

“You could stop acting like Kara.” Cat inspected her nails. “Or,” she raised her head and her intense gaze halted Kara.

“You could trust me.”

“This isn’t about—”

“Oh, but it is. I understand that when this first came about, my reaction wasn’t particularly delicate.”

Kara snorted.

“I did not understand. How could you work for me, bringing me coffee and wrestling my calendar when there are people out there dying? I’m selfish but there are limits. You should be out there saving people.”

Kara sighed.

“I’m sorry, Kara. I didn’t see what that would do to you, or how it’s impossible to save everyone. I was short-sighted, and rash.” Cat chuckled. “It sounds like I’m describing a millennial.” She took a sip of her drink.

“I don’t know what you want from me,” Kara whispered.

“I would love your trust.”

“All because of this masquerade ball?”

Cat waved her off. “No.”

“So that was all a ruse?”

“What? No. This is happening. I need to attend, and I want you, that is, as Kara, to be there with me.”

“As what? As your assistant? As a reporter?” Kara asked.

Cat put her drink down and rose to stand in front of Kara. “As my date.”

“Uh, Ms. Grant.” Kara laughed and one of her hands reached up to non-existing glasses before she dropped her hand to her side. “Did Alex put you up to this? No, she wouldn’t, and even if she tried, you’d never go along. For what?”

“Alex? You mean Agent Scully?”

“My sister, yes.”

“Agent Danvers is your sister, Supergirl?” Cat grinned.

Kara huffed. “I think that’s besides the point right now. You’ve apparently known who I am for a while now, and I accept your apology. It’s…yes, you’re right. I can’t be Supergirl full time, and my job, it means a lot to me.”

“But?”

“You just asked me out on a date!” Kara squeaked.

“I did.”

“You were serious? This isn’t some setup?”

“Kara, why would I do that?”

“Because you and I, we…we… I’m out of your league.”

Cat’s gaze fell to the ground. “I see.” She picked up her drink, taking a big gulp and plodded to the balcony door.

“Wait. Where are you going?” Kara reached out for her arm.

“To sleep. Or get drunk. I haven’t decided yet.”

“What? I don’t… Oh, no, no. I didn’t mean it like that! I meant that _you_ are out of _my_ league! Why would you want to go out on a date with me? I’d get it if it was Supergirl you wanted, but plain old Kara Danvers? Your former assistant and now junior reporter?”

Cat froze before turning, while Kara’s eyes widened at the open and vulnerable expression on Cat’s face.

“I, uh…”

“I like plain old Kara Danvers,” Cat whispered.

“You do?”

“Supergirl is a symbol. Yes, she’s you, but not really. You are her, that is, she is a reflection of your strength and your goodness. Kara Danvers is what makes Supergirl great. Not the other way around.”

“Cat, I don’t—”

Cat waved her off. “Think about what I said, the ball, the date.”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“I’d love to be your date for the masquerade ball.”

“You do?”

“Yes. I’ve had feelings for you for a long time, and so no, I don’t need to think this over.”

“Feelings, huh? What kind of feelings?” Cat smiled and stepped closer to Kara who flushed crimson and cleared her throat.

“Those type of feelings,” she mutters before leaning in and capturing Cat’s lips in a lingering kiss.

“Mmmm,” Cat hummed, breaking the kiss and leaning her forehead against Kara’s. “I like those kinds of feelings.”

“Me, too,” Kara smiled before freezing and withdrawing.

“What is it?” Cat asked.

“The ball. That means…there will be dancing?”

“Yes, Kara. That’s usually what happens on a ball.”

“I don’t…what type of dancing?”

“Different types. They often start or end with a waltz.”

“I’ve never waltzed before. Will you teach me?”

“Of course,” Cat smiled before pulling Kara into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Samsaragreen: I'm sorry that this sucks. I'm sure this isn't what you had in mind, but I know nothing of dancing, and I have not an ounce of rhythm. I've also never seen the movie you offered as the second prompt. Then, I had writer's block. All of this resulted in this tale. I hope you don't hate it too much.


End file.
